Acute and chronic rejection of donor tissues and organs remains a significant clinical problem in transplantation medicine. Moreover, autoimmune diseases in which one's own immune system recognizes “self” tissues as foreign can also be rejected by similar mechanisms. To minimize or prevent rejection, the administration of immunosuppressive agents is typically required. Acute and chronic rejection are primarily T lymphocyte-mediated events that require allogeneic recognition of the foreign tissue and the subsequent proliferation of allo-responsive T cells. Indeed, because of the central role of the T cell in rejection, it is the primary target of current immunosuppressive drugs (e.g., cyclosporine A, FK506). In general, these pharmacologic agents target either the T cell activation (e.g., cyclosporine A that inhibits IL-2 responsiveness) or the proliferation (e.g., methotrexate) of the allo-responsive T cells. However all of today's clinically approved anti-rejection drugs are beset by chronic toxicity; consequently, significant research is underway to identify alternative means of preventing acute and chronic rejection.
A biomaterials approach to the prevention of allo-recognition is the direct “immunocamouflage” of donor cells (e.g., erythrocytes, lymphocytes, and pancreatic islets) to prevent allo-recognition (Scott et al., 1997; Murad et al., 1999A; Murad et al., 1999B; Bradley et al., 2001; Chen et al., 2001; Chen et al., 2003; McCoy et al., 2005; Chen et al., 2006; Bradley et al., 2007; Sutton et al., 2010; Le et al., 2010). The immunocamouflage of cells is induced by the direct grafting of low immunogenicity polymers to the cell membrane. Previous studies have demonstrated that the immunocamouflage of erythrocytes and lymphocytes resulted in the loss of allo-recognition both in vitro and in vivo. Moreover, in contrast to pharmacologic agents, the grafted polymer exhibited both extremely low toxicity and immunogenicity.
It would be highly desirable to be provided with a cellular-based preparation capable of inducing a state of anergy or immunotolerance by increasing the ratio of the level of regulatory T cells (such as Treg) to pro-inflammatory T cells (such as Th1 and Th17). The cellular preparation could induce anergy or tolerance either by increasing Treg levels, decrease pro-inflammatory T cell levels or both. This preparation could be useful for treating, preventing and/or alleviating the symptoms associated to an abnormal/excessive immune condition, such as an auto-immune disease, a response to a vaccine or a tissue/cell transplantation.